OneShot Collection
by ellelee99
Summary: BTR one-shots, I'd LOVE if you would review and request some one-shots? Will range from many different genres & characters. Shot #9: The guys vista this old 'haunted' house, and scare the crap outta each other xD For CUSTOM STORIES AND CO -i think- :3
1. Whoopy Cushion

One Shot Requests

A/N- Sooooo… I'm pretty full of writers block right now, so I was thinking of starting a series of requested one-shots, including some of my own. It would really be nice if you would review and suggest some one-shots that I could publish in this collection, so would you be a very kind person to do so? (: Anywaaay… hope you enjoy my first one-shot of this project! It's really short…

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING… I know, it's sad. -_-

Scenario: Bitters banned the boys from the pool for a week because they toilet papered his office...

"We really got to get him back for banning us!" Carlos bickered.  
>"But the question is HOW?" Logan whispered; they were all behind Bitters' desk while he was on his lunch break.<br>"WHOOPY CUSHION!" Kendall and Carlos both yelped.  
>"I smell plan!" James said as he popped his head up to look around the lobby.<p>

The boys all left up to their apartment and gathered some supplies; whoopy cushions, tape, glue, and scissors. 

They ran down back to the lobby and hid behind Bitters' desk again, taking his seat and taping the whoopy cushion on the chair, then placing the pillow back on top of it.

When Bitters came back, he noticed the unusual bulk under his seat cushion. He found the whoopy cushion and waved it in the air, calling for the guys. 

"YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!" He began, giving an evil laugh, and the boys appeared in front of his desk, "You really think you can prank me! Ha, well You. Have. Failed." he finished, laughing. Then he sat down... 

"OH MY GOSH BITTERS WHAT DID YOU EAT?" All the boys exclaimed after Bitters sat down on their new 'specially designed' WHOOPY CUSHION seat pillow! 

They all laughed, falling to the floor as the rest of the people in the lobby watched in amusement.

Bitters stormed off in embarrassment and defeat. 


	2. Water Gun Fight

Water Gun Fight  
>Requested by ice diamond :D<p>

It's an insanely hot day at the Palm Woods; nearly EVERYONE is out at the pool, trying to cool off. The central air conditioner had over-heated itself, and Bitters, being a lazy and procrastinating person, was still fumbling around while trying to find some one to fix it. The boys were sitting side-by-side on beach chairs by the pool.

"It's sooooo hot..." Carlos complained, "I wish we had something fun and cool to do, I mean, I'm BORED."

"How about a water gun fight? Last one not completely drenched wins?" Katie came in, fanning herself with a magazine.

"Not a bad idea," Logan said as he and the guys all agreed.

"I CALL THE BLUE ONE!" James screamed as they ran up the stairs to their apartment to get the water guns.

-5 minutes later-

"Alright, everyone ready? Everyone fully loaded?" Katie asked.

The boys nodded, looking ready to storm off and drench people.

"Alright, since we're all good, I'll be watching you guys, and PLEASE don't kill each other cuz mom is not gonna be happy; Got It?" Katie asked, the boys nodded, "Ready...Set...GO!"

The boys scrambled off, dodging each other's shots. Carlos ducked behind a palm tree, scanning around the pool looking for someone to eliminate.

He found Logan sneaking around near the towel storage area, and slowly got up and tried to sneak around to get him.

With a quick jump, Kendall leaped out of the trash can and sprayed Carlos' back, completely using all of the water gun contents to drench him.

"Carlos is out!" Katie called, and Carlos pouted back to get a towel.

Kendall was happy with himself, until he realized that he had no more water left in his gun, and he panicked.

Logan had made his way around the pool unseen, and now was about to pursue Kendall, seeing that he was defenseless. He stood up, tapping the tip of his gun on Kendall's shoulder and smiled. Kendall turned around and was completely shocked.

"It's been nice knowing you, Kendall." Logan said with a sly smile.  
>"But sadly, your time has come..." He pulled the shoot to load the water...<p>

As Logan fired the water gun, Kendall dodged them. But Logan knew that he would trick Kendall soon. He pointed his gun to the left, making Kendall dodge to the right, but quickly pulled his gun to the right and pushed the trigger, getting Kendall's shirt completely dripping wet.

"KENDALL'S OUT!" Katie called, "Sorry big brother, next time." She had a sarcastic tone of voice, and put her hand out while a random teen guy gave her a five-dollar bill. Kendall guessed she had won a bet.

Now it was only James and Logan, James' water gun was still full, while Logan's was halfway empty. James had been hiding behind the fire pit all along, watching the rest.

He actually congratulated himself for being so clever to think of payed back while everyone else annihilated each other. He lifted his head slightly, and saw Logan looking around with caution.

Logan spotted James' head peeking out, and started to crawl behind lawn chairs to get to James' location. He got near the fire pit, and braced himself. He jumped up and began firing his water gun. To his surprise, James wasn't at the fire pit anymore.

"Idiot..." Logan thought to himself.

James was behind a bunch of palm trees now, he was backing out, keeping an eye out.

Logan was backing up, slowly getting up, and on a lookout.

The two surprised each other when the came back-to-back, screaming and spraying their guns at each other; both trying to drench the other first.

James had been backing up even more, trying to get out of Logan's water gun's range, when he fell into the pool.

"OH MY GOSH JAMES!" Katie called, laughing. Kendall and Carlos were cracking up too.

"Did I win?" Logan was completely hyper now, seeing that James fell to his own loss.

"Yeah, you won alright!" Katie said, still laughing at James as he hauled himself out of the pool.

"I and such an idiot..." James said, dripping wet.  
>"Well played Logan, but I'll get you next time..." He said, shaking Logan's hand.<p>

Carlos and Kendall congratulated Logan too, but in their thoughts they promised they would beat him next time.

The guys and Katie decided to go back to their apartment, now that the air conditioner was finally back on.

"We should do this again sometime!" James said, shaking his hair.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all looked at each other, "Defiantly." They nodded, laughing, as they entered the lobby.

A/N- Soooooo, How'd ya Like It? ice diamond, a very nice person who seems to favor my work, requested this... So I hope she/he likes it! PLEASE REVIEW AND REQUEST! it means a lot to me! Thanks! :D 


	3. Pop Tarts

Pop Tarts!

A/N-Requested by (mandy124)! It's gonna be crazy! :)

"WHERE'S THE TOASTER?" Logan yelled as plastic dishes and wooden spoons flew from the cabinets and drawers that Logan had been digging through.

"CHECK THE ONE ON TOP OF THE FRIDGE!" Kendall yelled back as he ran out of the bedroom with a pair of scissors.

"What else do we need? I found the whipped cream and strawberries... WHAT ELSE?" James asked as he pulled a tray of red strawberries and a can of whipped cream out of the fridge.

"I WANT PEANUT BUTTER!" Carlos screamed as him and Katie went through the pantry in search of the Pop Tarts.

Wonder what's happening? I bet you are!

Today is Pop-Tart-For-Breakfast-Happens-Only-Once-A-Month Day, because Mrs. Knight is out on her job. Today is Saturday, the third Saturday of the month to be exact, and Mrs. Knight isn't home to cook the kids breakfast.

So they're making their own.

"I love Pop-Tart Satudays!" Carlos said, setting down the boxes on the countertop while Logan plugged in the toaster.

"I know right! It's the only day we get to have something totally irresponsible for breakfast!" James said, getting the peanut butter out of the fridge as well.

"Hurry put the first two in the toaster! I'm hungry!" Kendall said, ripping open the cardboard and pouring out the individual strawberry Pop-Tarts.

Katie and Logan crammed two Pop-Tarts in the toaster, turned the dial to one minute, and pushed down the lever.

"I call the first two!" Carlos yelled.

"No! I called them!" James said.

"Oh yeah? When?" Carlos asked.

"When we woke up! Remember?" James replied.

"Well I don't remember!" Carlos said, crossing his arms.

"That's cuz you were still half asleep!" James said back.

"I DON'T CARE I'M GETTING THE FIRST TWO!" Carlos screamed, diving forward and tackled James, while those two were now wrestling on the kitchen floor.

"Well... Looks like I get the first two then!" Katie said, smiling.

"Hey! No way baby sister! I get them cuz I'm older!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Ladies first, remember?" Katie said.

"You're a little girl! Not a lady yet!" Kendall shot back.

"What makes you a lady to go first then... Hmmm?" Katie said, knowing that she got Kendall good.

"I-I, um, I don't know..." He said, twitching his eye.

"Ha!" Katie said.

James and Carlos were still fighting, Kendall and Katie were arguing over who gets the Pop-Tart, while Logan watched with a sneaky eye.

Then the toaster ringed, sending the warmed Pop-Tarts flying into the air.

"IT'S MINE!" Everyone called out, jumping up and trying to snatch the two tarts.

But that resulted badly. Really badly.

Logan went flying off the countertop, Kendall fell backwards onto the floor, Carlos was shoved forward and fell on a beanbag, James had been smashed backwards onto the floor in the kitchen, while Katie was pushed flat on her stomach.

Then everyone got up like nothing had happened, and all yelled, "WHO GOT THE POP-TART?"

To only find that the first two had been crushed and broken and splattered across all of their shirts.

"AWWW MAN!" Carlos said, looking down at his shirt.

"The toaster broke!" Logan yelped as he stared at the cracked appliance. It had been broken in two now, after being slid off the counter and fallen on.

"Cold Pop-Tarts for breakfast then." James said, snapping one in half as some of the frosting crumbled and fell to the floor.

"We could always use the microwave..." Kendall said after cramming a corner of dry Pop-Tart into his mouth.

Then everyone looked at him with wide eyes, and made a mad dash to the microwave.

"WAIT! WAIT! Stop! Won't mom be mad if we break the microwave too?" Katie said, still holding a crusty bit of the tart.

"You're right..." Kendall said.

"Cold Pop-Tarts it is." Logan said, as everyone sighed and snapped the tarts in half and chewing them up.

"They taste like cardboard when you don't toast them... Cardboard with sand and paint on top..." Carlos said.

"You're actually kinda right..." Kendall said, swallowing the stuff down.

"Well this sucks." James said, with everyone agreeing as they swallowed mouthfuls of the crusty dry Pop-Tarts.

A/N-Well, POP TARTS. x) I was in the first place make them have a food fight, but then I was like, "Pop Tarts don't splatter..." then I was gonna have them throw strawberries... But it was kinda lame. So yeah, whatcha think? :))) 


	4. Summer School

SUMMER SCHOOL?

Requested by (mavk4444) :D sorry its a little late... I'm busy ^_^

"WHAT? WHY? HOW THE HECK DO WE HAVE TO GO TO SUMMER SCHOOL?" Kendall exclaimed, gripping his hair and comparing his end-of-the-year report cards with his buds.

"Logan? How come you have to go summer school too? I thought you were a genius!" James said, still freaking out as the boys walked home on their last day of school.

"I don't know! It says I failed in a social field! What is that?" Logan replied, clenching his report card and staring at it.

"I bet you he failed in the swagger field!" Carlos exclaimed, laughing.

"Well look who's talking! You're the one with the constant helmet!" Logan shot back, causing him and Carlos to have a little tackle session.

"ALRIGHT STOP THAT'S ENOUGH! Stop fighting and start thinking about what my mom is gonna say when she finds out we failed!" Kendall said.

James gave a girly shriek.

Then Logan turned around and marched right back in the direction of the school.

"WAIT! LOGAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Carlos asked.

"I'm gonna go question the principal! I'm too smart for summer school!" He said, waving his report card in the air.

"MY MOM IS GONNA WONDER WHY WE'RE LATE!" Kendall said, running to catch up with Logan.

"Principal Harver, why do my friends and I have to attend summer school? We all have a 3.25 GPA or higher, and have sustained that all year long!" Logan said, trying to sound mature.

"Let me see your report cards." The principal said, and all the boys handed over their papers.

They all sat in silence, everyone, especially Logan, has tense faces as the principal went through their cards with no face expression at all.

Then he said a quiet 'hmmm...', making Logan get anxious and scared.

"Well, I don't see what's wrong with these report cards, they all are very nice passing grades." Principal Harver said.

"THEN WHY ARE WE GOING TO SUMMER SCHOOL?" James burst out, "Sorry... Didn't mean that..."

"Well, that's something that's very mind boggling." The principal said, scratching his near-bald head, "Tell you what. Let me hold on to these report cards for now, come back tomorrow and see me at noon."

"Sure thing sir, well be here." Kendall said in the most calm voice he could muster up.

The boys left and walked home, James having one of his screaming times, Logan having a nervous break-down, while Kendall and Carlos bit their fingernails.

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?" Katie screamed.

"Um... Uhhh... We.." Logan stuttered, still recovering from his nervous break down.

"What he means is... Our report cards said we had to go to summer school, so we went to the principal's office to ask him why, and he said to meet him tomorrow and that our report cards were all passing and that we are going to okay!" Kendall said quickly, then everyone plugged their ears, afraid of what Mrs. Knight or Katie was going to say.

"Okay. So who's hungry?" Mrs. Knight says, calm and not angry at all. All the boys put their hands up and said yes.

Katie mumbled something to herself about not pressing the guys hard enough.

That night, when everyone was at their real homes and in bed, none of them could actually fall asleep. They just laid there, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the next day to come. None of them had ever gone to summer school, and frankly, none of them wanted to.

The next day, they all met up at Kendall's house again since their parents worked and Mrs. Knight was the only parent that stayed at home. Noon came quickly and the next thing they know, they're in the principal's office again.

"Well, nobody can figure out why you were all sent to summer school, but since the computer records say so, I guess you boys have to go to summer school." The principal said.

"WHAT?" All of the guys said in unison.

"Yes. Sorry, but think of it thin way; it'll be good practice for the upcoming year!" Mr. Harver said, smiling and getting up to leave.

Logan, out of everyone, took it harder. He literally froze in his seat and fell backwards, not moving a muscle. Kendall, James and Carlos had to pick him up and haul him over to Mrs. Knight's car.

"So? How'd it go?" Katie asked.

The three remaining boys looked at each other and whined, "WE'RE GOING TO SUMMER SCHOOOOOLL!" And all gave pouting faces. Katie burst out laughing in her seat.

"Aw, I'm sorry kids, but it'll be good practice for your upcoming year. Think of it that way." Mrs. Knight said.

"This sucks more than a pair of dull ice skates." Carlos complained.

"Well, there goes summer." Kendall said.

A/N-Aw, poor guys! Sorry this is kinda lacking, but I tell ya I'm BUSY! :o! But I hope you liked anyway :) REVIEW! 


	5. Challenge Accepted

Dear (MyNameInLights), I ACCEPT :) watch me fit all this together! :D

What happens when you put high-energy, fun-loving, and super competitive all together?

You get a girl named Sarah Davenport.

Sarah always loved competition and fun & games. Plus, being best friends with Carlos ment extreme stunts and entertaining acts. Back in Minnesota, Sarah was Carlos' next-door neighbor. They were like the letters Q and U; not a turn of the eye were they ever not together.

No, they didn't 'like' each other, they were just great friends. And every now and then, they'd put up a friendly challenge.

"If you can climb up that tree, jump over to the roof of your house, trick someone to think that you're attempting suicide, then jump back down to floor level, I'll give you a free can of orange soda." Sarah said to Carlos, holding up a new can of Sunkist.

"I accept!" Carlos said, eagerly, "But if I lose?"

"Then you pay me back with those really strange pickle-flavored chips that surprisingly taste really good." Sarah answered, smiling at the thought of the pickle-chips.

"Deal." Carlos said, shaking Sarah's hand.

"Well what are you waiting for? GO!" Sarah said, pushing Carlos toward the tree.

"Okay okay, don't pressure me!" Carlos joked, slapping on his signature helmet and running toward the tree.

Carlos grabbed the branches and hauled himself up, stepping on the stingiest branch. He twisted and turned and jumped up, getting to roof level. Then he steadied himself carefully on the last sting branch, and lurched forward, landing perfectly on the arch of the rooftop.

"Hi Sarah!" Carlos exclaimed, waving.

"Don't look triumphant yet, helmet head! You still have a lot to accomplish!" Sarah yelled back.

"I know I know! I got this! Better get ready to hand over that Sunkist!" Carlos said, running over to the other side of the roof.

He looked down at the grassy lawn, seeing that it actually was a long way down. But Carlos was never the one to chicken out.

"Now, we just have to wait for Mrs. Rose to come out to walk her old ugly dog!" Carlos said, standing in a superman pose. Mrs. Rose was the old lady who lived across the street.

About five minutes in, Sarah sat herself down on the grass and stared up at Carlos, who now was sitting with his legs dangled out over the edge of the roof.

"Ohh look! There she comes!" Carlos yelped, standing back up.

"GOOD AFTERNOON MRS. ROSE! NICE DAY TO JUMP OFF A ROOF AND BREAK MY LEG, ISN'T IT?" Carlos yelled across the street as Mrs. Rose walked down her walkway.

"Oh my Carlos! Please don't! A broken leg is not fun at all honey!" Mrs. Rose said in her old fragile voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Rose! I got an F on my math quiz yesterday and I thought jumping off a roof would be an easier way to deal with the greif!" Carlos said, winking at Sarah. Sarah gave two thumbs up.

"Sweetie! Don't commit suicide! You're far too young to end your life now!" Mrs. Rose said, putting a hand to her chest.

"I'm gonna jump!" Carlos yelled, getting closer to the edge.

"Ohh my..." Mrs. Rose said.

Carlos hurled off the roof, laughing and he yelled at Sarah to watch out. She almost got away, but Carlos landed half on the soft grass, and half on Sarah. They both shrieked, but laughed uncontrollably as well.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Rose! Didn't mean to scare you! I was just playing!" Carlos said, still laughing and laying over Sarah's legs.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of you, Carlos. Please don't ever do that again!" Mrs. Rose said, just a bit disgusted.

"I won't Mrs. Rose, I promise!" Carlos replied, rolling over and throwing some grass on Sarah.

"Well, where's my soda then?" Carlos said sarcastically.

"Here you go, enjoy." Sarah said with a smile.

"I will." Carlos smirked, opening the can of soda.

Sunkist sprayed all over Carlos' face and shirt, getting him drenched and sticky. Sarah rolled over laughing like a lunatic, because she was the one who had shaken the can.

"I got ya!" Sarah screamed, a broad smile plastered on her face.

"I hate you..." Carlos joked, his nose dripping carbonated orange-flavored soda.

"I know! You'll hate me even more for this!" Sarah laughed, turning on the hose and spraying Carlos dead-on.

"Oohh you asked for it!" Carlos laughed, tossing the soda can and grabbing a bucket of water and using it to drench Sarah.

The two laughed and played, spraying each other until collapsing on the grass, out of breath. Then Carlos shared some of those funky pickle-chips while Sarah gave Carlos a better soda. They sat dripping wet on the edge of Carlos' porch, laughing and talking the rest of the day.

A/N- Well (MyNameInLights)? Did I ace that or what? ;D haha hope you liked, this was fun :))... I updated this fast cuz I really wanted to publish this one... ^_^ 


	6. That Weird Drink

That Weird Drink...

Requested By (Custom stories and co) :D -TAKES PLACE IN BIG TIME MANSION... instead of pudding in Gustavo's refrigerator, it's cans and cans of this weird soda-

Carlos had just busted the lock of Gustavo's fridge, and opened the door.

"What the heck is that stuff?" James said, staring at the piles of what looked like soda cans.

"They're cans of some sort of drink... Something foreign..." Logan said, examining the one he had in his hand.

"It's in Chinese!" Carlos exclaimed.

Yes, he was right. There were Chinese symbols all over the can, which was blue with red and yellow markings. This stuff surly didn't come from the USA.

"What do you think it is?" Kendall said. Everyone now had a con in their hands, examining the thing like it was gold.

"Only one way to find out!" The all said at the same time, popping the can and all taking a sip; curiosity clouding their thinking.

"AAAH what is this stuff? It's good! Like, really REALLY good!" Carlos exclaimed as everyone agreed.

"It's like, sweet, and sour, and bubbly, and with little hints of a good salty, and... Well, it's GOOD!" James said.

"No wonder Gustavo locks this stuff up! It's awesome!" Kendall said, after each of them had finished off one can. They sat on Gustavo's $40,000 couch, propping their feet up on the coffee table.

"Y'know guys, I feel... Weird..." Logan said, looking half awake.

"I know, I just feel, like, strangely happy and excited..." Carlos said, a smile growing on his lips.

Then, like a timer went off or something, everyone burst out laughing and rolling around on the floor, giggling and smirking for no apparent reason.

"I CAN'T STOP SMILING!" Carlos exclaimed, grinning widely.

"You know what's good? CHEESE IS GOOD." Logan smirked, laughing still.

All four guys were literally killing themselves laughing, rolling on the floor, falling off couches and clutching their sides. Soon they were all practically on the floor, kicking their feet and gasping for air; almost crying from how hard they laughed.

And all for no reason at all.

"WE SHOULD SOOOOOO HAVE PANCAKES FOR LUNCH!" Carlos exclaimed, banging his fist on the floor.

"We should really go scuba diving in the toilet today..!" James said from under the glass table.

Constantly, the boys laughed or giggled, sometimes in random outbursts and extensive lengths.

Carlos was sprawled out like a starfish near the giant speakers which were bursting 'Party In The USA' by Miley Cyrus, and Logan was drawing circles in the air with his fingertips. Kendall was slouched on a huge squishy bean bag, tossing popcorn in the air and trying desperately to catch it in his mouth. James couldn't stop talking to the statue in the corner.

This, strangely, continued for another fifteen minutes. Then there was an incredibly mad dash for the toilets, because the cans of 'That Weird Drink' had passed through each of their systems.

After relieving themselves, they all felt super tired and woozy.

"WOAH, dude, what time is it?" James said to Logan, who glanced t his watch.

"Hmm... Well... 7:30pm." Logan replied, rubbing his head.

"WOAAHHH NO WAY! I don't remember what happened the last two hours! Like, totally blank!" Carlos exclaimed, gripping his beloved helmet.

"Me niether... All I remember is drinking that soda can thing ad then feeling happy... The rest is blurry." Kendall said, twitching an eyebrow.

"Hm. So what! Let's go drink another!" Carlos said, causing everybody to dash to the fridge and grab another can of that fizzy stuff.

From then the shinanagins started over once more.

**A/N- This was AWESOME FUN AWESOME FUN to write! Lol, poor little guys xD so cute when they're acting retarded! And sorry for late update, I GOT SCHOOL AND IT SUCKS. and plus I'm working on my main love story on FanFiction about James and my OC Eliza.**

**Whatever! Review please! :)**

P.S- (MyNameInLights) sorry... Haven't written your little request yet, cuz I'm overly busy :3 hehe soon :) 


	7. Cutest Little Drabble

Cutest Little Drabble. :)

**A/N-James/OC, OC being my star, ELIZA PAIGE! Haha, yeah. Little drabble about the adventures of James and Eliza. It's sorta like a side-shot to my main multiple-chaptered stories, 'From This Day Forward' and 'Falling For The Enemy'. If you like this shot, PLEASE go read those two other stories, if you haven't already :) it's worth it, take my word :DD ENJOY THEN REVIEW! **

"No! JAMES! No! Stop it! STOP IT, AAAH!" Eliza screamed, laughing and smiling while James was carrying her over to the pool bridal style, preparing to throw her in it.

They were hanging out at James' family's vacation home which had a very nice infinity pool. Eliza had been messing with James, causing him to jokingly pick up Eliza and intend to dump her in that pool. Eliza played along, but enjoying it all anyway.

"NOO! Don't drop me! DON'T I SWEAR DON'T JAMES!" Eliza said, screaming out as her hair blew into James' face.

"Eliza, you know I'm not easily convinced." James said with a smirk, then pretended to drop her, causing a major scream.

"Ha, maybe this would change your mind..." She said teasingly, then brushed her lips over his, kissing him intensely.

Then of course, James being that hormonal kind of teenager he was, he melted in with her, temporarily causing him to stop and stand there, right at the edge of the pool.

Then he let go, gazing over Eliza's angelic face as she smiled a cute little smile up at him.

"Well, THANKS" James said in a sarcastic tone, releasing his grip on Eliza and letting her fall into the pool, making a huge splash and screeching loud scream.

"You jerk! Damn! I thought for sure that kiss would sway you!" Eliza said, laughing as she flipped her wet hair over her head.

"Really. I told you I'm not easily convinced!" James said, crossing his arms over his splattered wet shirt with a smile on his face.

"Well can you help me up?" Eliza said sweetly.

"Alright." James said, bending over to grab Eliza's hand and try to pull her out.

It only resulted in Eliza pulling with all her might, getting James to shriek out as he tipped into the pool himself.

"You sneaky little cutie..." James said, wiping his eyes and cracking a smile.

"You just didn't see it coming, didn't you?" Eliza asks, swimming forward to grab James' shoulders.

"No, actually. I really didn't see that coming..." James said, slipping his arms around her waist.

"You're such a stupid douche bag, you know that?" Eliza said, touching her forehead to James'.

"A lovable stupid douche bag..." He said with the most sarcastic smirk.

"I hate you.." Eliza said as James kissed her under the jaw line.

"Love ya too babe.." He said, kissing her gently.

**A/N-Short, cuz it's a drabble :) idk, I like the cute fluffiness :D How About YOU? Did it suck or was it awesome? TELL ME! Love ya if you do review [:**


	8. Challenge Accepted Prt II

**A/N - For (MyNameInLights) sorry I haven't updated for a while...I've had some serious strict schedule i have to keep up with O_o cuz I'm taking college prep classes in high school, so those are tough. But WHO CARES! I've got a story and i wanna share with you guys :) Enjoy, review, and request :D**

Logan laid in bed every night, staring at the ceiling which fashioned a poster of a magnificent looking young girl; an aspiring actress from England. She was known as Monica Sharp, because of the fantasy film she had guess starred in a year ago, but her real name was Emily Davidson. Logan had seen her film at the movies with Kendall, Carlos, and James six months ago, and since then, she was his celebrity crush. She played a mystical genie that was forbidden to leave her father's palace.

He told no one that he possessed this sexy poster of her, because no one ever thought he would ever think of any girl sexy. And not to mention his guy friends would mess with him terribly.

Emily's photo was by-far seductive; she had her deep brown long hair in a ruffled mess, beautifully arranged over her face. Her private areas seemed to be covered in gold tape. Her real name was printed over her hips in a bold pink cursive font and little silver sparkles scattered over the pitch black background.

But what Logan loved best about Emily's body was the small black tattoo on her wrist. It looked like some writing from the future, but was still recognizable. It said _"He who understands the world does not walk straight, he walks in an infinite zig-zag..."_

Logan thought that was incredibly hot, despite not knowing what it meant.

He was just completely blown away from her beautiful looks, but disappointed that no one else understood how sexy he thought she looked. And no one could ever break him from admiring her...

Until the day he met Camille.

**A/N - I thought that was the cutest little ending hehe :) Well, hope ya all liked! its a bit short, but its a one-shot so whatcha expect? xD lol, im crazy :)**


	9. The Haunted House

The Haunted House

A/N-Well, I'm soooo sorry! This is for (Custom stories and co) I hope I got that name right, cuz I'm living off memory now...hehe...anyways, hope you like it :) and YES, I know this is a little late from Halloween :P

"What do you think is in there?" Carlos said, staring at the dark, ragged old house that stood abandoned on the end of Spring Street, in Minnesota. All of the neighborhood kids had always been curious about this house, but none of them had the nerve to enter the premises.

"Probably dead bones and stinky rats." Logan said.

"Or ghosts and skeletons..." suggested James.

"Or a witch..." Kendall added.

The boys stood curious, each pondering about what could lay behind those rickedy doors. Kendall and James had been considered the bravest of the neighborhood, because once, about a year ago, the kids had lost a basketball into the dark front yard of the 'haunted' house, and only James and Kendall went to retrieve it. James and Kendall never told anyone, but going in there scared the crap out of them. Instead, they boasted about being calm and easy about getting that ball.

But now, Carlos had been curious about this house as well, so he had dragged the other three over to the sidewalk in front of the gated front yard. The grass was dead and was full of crinkled leaves, and the plants were all dehydrated and dry.

"HEY JAMES! THINK FAST!" Carlos shrieked, pushing James through the open gate door and into the creepy yard. James screamed out loud in an abnormally loud girl-ish voice before scrambling to his feet and running back out. His heart pumped rapidly.

"Not cool dude." James said, smacking Carlos' head and causing his helmet to fly off into the dark house's yard.

"HEYY! James! That was my favorite one! OH MY GOD! HELMETT! NOOOOOOO!" Carlos whimpered, crouching on his knees like someone had just died.

"Go get it then buddy." James said in a smirk.

"No."

"Kendall, go get it for Carlos, oh brave one." James joked, patting Kendall's shoulder.

"W-Why should I get it? It's Carlos' helmet. And besides James, you knocked it off his head.." Kendall said awkwardly, trying to pry his way out of getting into that yard.

"Because...because, because I don't want too. Logan should get it then." James said, backing away.

"WHAT? Why me? I have no part in this! If it was up to me, I'd be at home reading my books!" Logan said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Carlos, it's yours. Go get it." Kendall said, making Carlos stop his baby cries.

"I'm scared!" Carlos replied.

"Then we'll all go in." Kendall said, eyeing James, because he wanted to prove that he was brave.

"WHAT? Kendall! Don't put me in this situation!" Logan cried.

"Oh stop being a wuss Logan. Now lets go." James said, motioning them to get their butts going.

"Why don't you go in first then?" Carlos said, "Since you're so confident, Mr. 'I've got the girly-est scream in the neighborhood'"

"Fine." James said, taking in a deep breath and stepping one foot into the dead grass. Then he looked back at his friends, who had expectant faces.

"Go on." Kendall said.

James put his other foot into the yard, then took another step. On his third slow step, he stepped on a dead crunchy leaf, causing everyone to jump and shriek. James bolted back out again.

"We're getting no where far like this. Now LET'S JUST JUMP IN!" Kendall said.

"Alright, ready, set..." Logan counted, "GO!"

Only Kendall jumped in and grabbed Carlos' helmet. The rest tricked him.

"Guys! Really?" Kendall shouted, running back out and throwing the helmet at Carlos.

"Yeah really." the other three replied.

"You know what, there might not even be any scary ghosts or witches or bones or anything in there. It could just be an old house with a bad reputation." Kendall said.

"Maybe...ghosts aren't real though. They're just paranormal beliefs." Logan said.

Just as they started to laugh, a harsh wind blew, causing the house's shutters and doors to fly open and smash, and papers to flow out. Logan caught one.

"Better watch out...I'm coming for you..." It read.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" They all shrieked like girls, running as fast as they could back back home.

Maybe ghosts were real, or maybe that was just this morning's newspaper shred. The boys would never know, they were too busy curdling in the fetus position in their beds.

A/N-Bleeeh, it was mainly silly haha xD sorry for slowness, I've got too much other stuff on my hands, like writing my 10 page essay for my english class. Sucks. :D


End file.
